Golden Gate Bridge (Civ6)
Amenities Land units can cross without embarking. Works like a modern road and creates roads if necessary on the land tiles on both sides. All tiles within this city gain 4 Appeal. +100% for all tile improvements and National Parks of the city. |quote = "The Golden Gate of Sleep unbar Where Strength and Beauty, met together, Kindle their image like a star In a sea of glassy weather!" |quoted = Percy Bysshe Shelley }} The Golden Gate Bridge is an Atomic Era Wonder in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. It must be built on a Coast tile where it must run straight across the hex between two land tiles directly opposite one another and at least one water tile must be adjacent to each end of the bridge. It cannot be built on a Lake. * Effects: ** +3 Amenities from entertainment. ** Land units can cross without embarking. ** Works like a modern road and creates roads (if not present) in the land tiles on either ends. ** All tiles within this city gain 4 Appeal. ** +100% for all tile improvements and National Parks of the city. Strategy The Golden Gate Bridge's requirements for construction mean that the biggest challenge is finding a suitable location to build it in the first place. If one is playing on a Continents or Pangaea map, it is not uncommon to find there is not a single valid location anywhere to build the bridge! If one is playing on a Fractal or Archipelago map it generally becomes easier, however it might require you to settle a city far away from your empire that lacks enough to build it (although given its strict requirements, it's entirely possible to succeed in building it even if it takes over 100 turns). On the other hand, playing on the Earth map almost guarantees there is a suitable location nearby to construct the Bridge, and as a bonus you should be familiar with said nearest location so you can plan ahead and settle a city well in advance, giving it time to slowly increase Population and in preparation for the project. Some possible locations are, starting from the Americas and working our way east: the Gulf of California, the Caribbean, the Irish Sea, the English Channel, the Baltic Sea, the Strait of Gibraltar, the Tyrrhenian sea, the Red Sea, the Strait of Hormuz, and many locations in Australasia too numerous to list. The Golden Gate Bridge also acts like a reverse Canal, allowing for land units to cross a Coastal tile without embarking. While this sounds useful it's more of a nice gimmick than anything: most of the time the Bridge would be spanning landmasses that are close enough to only take two or three turns to reach anyway, since unlike ships land Units can enter water tiles. The bonuses to can be powerful, but it's unlikely that one would find a location where both the Bridge and a National Park may be built, limiting the bonus to the tile improvements: Seaside Resorts and Ski Resorts. Extra Amenities, again, are more of a nice thing to have, since there are far easier ways to obtain amenities than building this Wonder. Therefore, the biggest reason why you might want the Bridge is the extra Appeal it gives your city. Civilopedia entry Nestled in the San Francisco fog is the iconic Golden Gate Bridge, a 1.7 mile long suspension bridge that defied everything believed to be true about engineering when it was completed in 1937. Spanning across the Golden Gate Strait, this wonder of the modern world connects San Francisco to northern California counties, providing a necessary commuter route and unnecessary traffic for residents and visitors alike. Though its name suggests the color of its beams, the bridge is actually painted International Orange. Although this wasn't the original intended color for the project – black and yellow stripes were the leading choice – it complemented the landscape and gave the bridge some much needed visibility in the fog. So much visibility that it is believed to be the most photographed bridge in the world, and has made its mark on pop culture in movies, television, and video games. Related achievements